pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Webkinz Timeline
The Beginning Modern Age Denny and The Geeks Part 1 Denny goes to his first class which is taught by his giant teacher Jumper. Denny forgot to do his homework so he takes Zesty (who he has a crush on) paper and erases her name and puts his own to get full credit. Because Zesty got a bad grade she is sent to Principle Luigi's office while waiting for the principle Zesty sees a tragedy outside of the halls. While Denny is at his locker the Jaws gang comes towards him. Jaws and his tough gang bully Denny and staple his underwear to the locker. They are caught though and blame the whole thing on King Julien and Mombo. In return they are sent to the Janitor to clean the toilets. Jaws and his gang having gotten away decide they need to plan something better. Having been annoyed by principle Luigi for many years they decide to plan the ultimate on their principle. The pull other small pranks that causes other people to have to clean the bathroom. Denny and The Geeks Part 2 After playing a game of Go Fish Jaws gang is ready for the next step in the plan which is getting Denny's underwear. After they dupe Denny into giving them his underwear the set their plan into motion. They sneak into Principle Luigi's office since Raven left for a meeting and kidnap him while he sleeps. They strip him down and put Denny's underwear on him and place him on a giant chair outside of the school for all the students and faculty to see. The rest of Jaws gang go to the intercom to announce the prank in the main lobby as all the students and teachers laugh at the dispense of Luigi. Luigi being angry by this ask who did this to him. Jaws gang blames it on Denny using the underwear as evidence. But the other kids who where bullied by the Jaws gang show evidence that Jaws and his gang all along where the culprits and Luigi gives them year long detention of scrubbing the toilets with janitor Peekie. With the message of don't pick on other kids at school. Don't Watch Spots was on his way home when he hits his head and gets a bran injury that causes him to go retard for a few moments there he meets Little R.J. in the trash can and takes a red collar from him. They start to kiss for some reason as Furry, Robin and Loopy watch. The three brothers join in on the fictional video and Robin got camera shy and forgot what animal he was. The Remaining Giants think they are making a video called the Estes Family Webkinz where they find Webkinz. They Constantly say goodbye and don't know how to end there fictional video and like there shiny teeth. Hospital 7 TBA Hospital 3 Lemony is about to give birth to a baby luckily for her, her husband happens to be Spot's The Doctor. There Sons Sloppy and Army come along, As they witness the birth of the Hairy Man Harry. As soon as he comes out all he wants to do is play with violent toys and be violent. Lemony gets distraught over it so Spots kisses her to make her feel better. Sloppy wants to give the baby noggies and after failing to do so the camera lands on his butt. Hospital 1 Spots First Born Daughter Sally is gonna give birth to some babies. She sings a song about it. Batman says oh my gosh through the whole procedure. The important Tootsie pillow is mentioned as support. The first baby J.K. Rowling comes out and Sally names her after the Harry Potter Author. The next baby that is born is Dorothy or as Sally says DOR OR THY! Until aliens come and the babies run away. Hospital 1 Part 2 The babies attack Spots after the birth then attack the camera man. Sally takes the babies home on a rocket ship and leave batman behind. A bee sting batman after he says it can't sting him. They then go to the aquarium which had it's lights turned out. They come out after looking at the fishes and see that it is raining. Batman then claims he loves sally. Sally then comes back and kisses batman. The babies then come back and attack the camera. The aliens come back the babies run away again. Hospital 1 Remade TBA Hospital 4 Lemony is pregnant again and is hoping for a non violent baby after Harry. She gets her wish with King who's the King of Unviolence. The boys hate the new baby and question there father who claims to just go with it. Sloppy and Army try to take over the video so they can give King a noggie but Spots stops them in their tracks. Hospital 5 TBA Hospital 6 TBA Hospital 2 Two old people somehow get pregnant with a baby. They go to Spots the doctor who helps them with the birthing process out of it comes Little Tite "The Cutest Webkinz Ever" Due to how old his parents where he had a birth defect of missing an eye. Racing The Webkinz Grand Prix starts and Yippe & Cherry, Greenie & Loopy, Starfire join the race in the end the duo of Yippe & Cherry, Starfire comes in second and Greenie & Loopy have an accident and have to go to doctor spots afterword's. Rock to Kiss Shadow, Beast Boy, Philly with help from Birthday & Furry start a band that had one gig where they cover a Kiss song. They where initially popular but when Shadow and Philly fight over creative differences. They band would never play again. Caterpillar Kathleen gets scared by the alien "Monster" Then the Alien gets scared off. Then afterwards Kathleen poops on the camera. Then the Alien comes back from the future. Then claims to be Kathleen's Father Gone Wild Someone stole little pegs pacifier and he throws a huge shit storm destroying everything until he gets his pacifier back from Freddy. In a restaurant run by Philly has two customers furry and ducky. they eat all of his food and want more. when he tells them he doesn't have any more they beat him up and destroy the store. Snap says he wants to snap to Jessie his girlfriend and he hits the camera which makes an ear ranching sound. Wedding Raven plays the piano for everybody. Everyone is super excited for the wedding of Milks and Glassboro. The flower girls come out. Milks comes down the aisle with her mom Buttercup then the ring barrier (Boy Beast) Brings the ring, not before tripping. Glassboro then puts the ring on Milks horn. After going over the marriage speeches Robin pronounces them man and wife and they kiss. They all start to party as Peggle does the chicken dance. They say random things to the camera except Ducky who farts. Harry and Dorothy are seen making out in the audience. Harry is mad that they are recorded this, Thanksgiving tells Harry that he likes to make out with people to. Jaws and Batman talk about how much they like blood. Robin asks the couples questions about how it's like to be married. A Day At Grandpop Titan's House Mickey is left at Titan's House because his father is going to the booger bar and his mom is going out with her mom and family. As soon as he gets there Titan play an old card game know as Joke Card Game. Mickey wins every game since Titan thinks there all funny. Titan then offers Old Man Root Beer and Old Man Beer to Mickey then laughs because he's too young for that. Mickey Gets Old Man Root Beer then complains that's it's missing stuff so Titan gets it for him. Mickey goes to bed after eating banana soup. When Mickey wakes up he claims to have a headache for watching to much Joke Or Google. Mickey gets dressed and Starfire confesses that he's sleeping in her room when she was a child. Titan gets mad when She mocks him for sucking at the game, so when they leave he vowels to send them a million games. Fight Part 1 Furry and Duck are relaxing on a hill. When Furry tries to pull a move on Ducky.(Furry was not with Icey at the time.) Ducky leaves Furry who is left alone with his thoughts. Birthday comes by Furry and hangs out with him. Furry has a Mark like speech about how he doesn't understand women. He tries to prove his point to Birthday by having an experiment where he scares Starfire with Beast Boy. Beast Boy luckily comes right on cue and he hides behind a pillow. When Starfire comes along he jumps out scaring Starfire away. Furry thinks his point is made until Beast Boy revels the reason she ran was because he was naked. Furry and Birthday run away from the Naked Frog and decide it's time to eat since they haven't eaten in an hour. Rose makes them food but when eating it they realize it has vegetables in it. Furry and Birthday then puke up there food since they hate vegetables. That is when Ducky shows up and is followed by Beast Boy which makes them run away in town. In town Sloppy claims that Philly made a video and it sucked (The video was about how Philly wanted a girl and couldn't get a girl but they always go with bad boys) Birthday claims to have watched the video but is interrupted by Star who is looking for Freddy. Freddy comes in and takes her away and then Sloppy leaves. Beast Boy pops up again causing them to run into Freddy and Star who where making out, They get mad when they are seen and leave. Beast Boy shows up again and Furry questions him. Beast Boy says that his wife (Rose) was so ugly that she had to marry him. Lemony comes in agreeing with the statement saying she's the ugliest person alive. Birthday and Bluey agree that rose is a bitch. Bluey claims to be force fed food by Rose. Philly defends Rose saying that Lemony is the real bitch. Philly also pokes at Spots being unmanly. Spots comes in pissed off about being called unmanly. They start fighting each other and throwing insults back and forth until they decide to plan a big fight with their children in it. Rose then feeds Bluey more food. Fight Part 2 Fights fights and soon it turns into a team fight. Spots and Philly have two big teams and Furry, Birthday and Bluey are there to judge. After Furry shoots off a gun and hits a car they start to fighting at first only Philly and Spots fight. The rest soon fight. King made a machine to suck all the violence out of the area so everyone stops fighting, I mean seriously look at Jeanie. Cherry however gets madder and starts beating everyone up and throw the off the bed. He is then defeated by Kathleen and Buttercup. Furry and Birthday thank them for stopping Cherry. Bluey then tries hiding from Rose which he does by hiding up people butts. Fight Director's Cut TBA MakeOut A video called Webkinz MakeOut is being created so a bunch of Webkinz join the set many of them don't have anything to do with the subject matter so are kicked off the set. We see a recorded of Yippe Making out with J.K. Rowlings They leave and Peanut crashes in talking about how he doesn't make out with anyone and then is chased away. Peggle then shows up and then is kicked out as well. Titan looks for raven and is kicked out. Sally looks for Batman and thinks that Spot's Ear is Batman's ear she is then Kicked out. Starfire then looks for Nintendo, Philly pretends to be Nintendo but Starfire is not tricked and kicks him out She then Kisses Nintendo and Claims there's more comedy in this one. Jumper and Kathleen renact there wedding but are kicked out after taking too much time. Little Peg and Birthday star gaze and Birthday whines that Ducky isn't there. Icey then asks the audience which she should date Robin or Furry Birthday buts in and says she should choose Furry. Mickey pops in to say his mom and dad make out. Tim professes his love for bowling. Watermelon has no kids or wife so calls him self Mr. Loner of course he is kicked out as well. Lemony and Spots start making out for the camera. Little Peg claims to like watching other couples and then the video ends with a last minute plug for Peggle's Cooking Show. And one last Robin or Furry comment. Loopy Pug Loopy starts a video and wants to tell the audience something. Gorilla Man keeps interrupting however, Loopy obliges with him as long as he doesn't ruin the video. Gorilla Man tricks Loopy and ruins his video by appearing in it. Loopy says his video is ruined and cries himself to sleep. Nibble's Dream TBA Kissy Whissy Degle & Legle eat breakfast at their father's Watermelon's house. They go out on town to cause havoc. They see Beast boy and try to kiss him, but fail to do so. They see Mombo itching his butt and decide to kiss him. Denny goes to arrest them as the law states it's illegal to kiss someone on the butt except for Peekie and Cookie. Degle & Legle kiss the police car which poisons Denny into fainting. They go into the daycare to kiss more people. They go to Ducky first which makes her faint. Kathleen confronts the two weirdos that have entered her daycare, In response Degle & Legle kiss her. They see Blueberry there and tries to kiss him but he waddles away and climbs up a ladder. In which he decides to piss all over Degle & Legle, Because he is senile. The puppy named Oreo comes into the scene to attack the Webkinz. Degle tries to kiss him but gets bit instead. As Degle is being attacked by Oreo, Legle goes back into town to kiss more people. Legle meets Cherry whom punches him in the face after asking for a kiss. Degle & Legle hide in the closet form the evil puppy. They scare away Kathleen who was also hiding in the closet. Denny is playing dead in order to avoid Oreo but giant's come and sit and step over him. Degle & Legle follow in Denny's footsteps as the play dead as well. Lucky Charms who randomly appears throws a toy and Oreo chases after it saving the day. For some reason the whole town proclaims Degle & Legle as heroes even though they did nothing to stop Oreo and just caused chaos. Philly who pretends to be mayor gives Degle & Legle a fake Medal Honor. The medals are made out of tin foil and chocolate. Degle & Legle decide the video should end with them kissing Philly to his distaste. Dumb Commercial 3: Radio Chair TBA Dumb Commercial 1: Wire Chair Boy Beast blows up nature with his new product the wire chair. after getting the number wrong he explains how you can sit five feet from an outlet. And if you call now you can get a Zum Where that always smiles. Also included is an Old Turtle. He claims the Chair is even good for fat people, But Ducky says otherwise. But even long people can enjoy the chair. The long person Boy Beast got turned out to be a hobo. They then watch the chair to see watch magical things it can do. But Legle and Icey interrupt. Later on Action News Donald Duck reports that the wire chair has become an electric chair and caused the death of a person so Boy Beast was sent to prison. Boy Beast In Jail TBA Ducky is a Jerk Ducky starts a video but Furry ruins it by not talking. Ducky then realizes that Furry is in her room and kicks him out for being in her room. She then reveals that she is hiding in her closet as she thought she saw a cricket in room. The cricket is gone so she travels out of the closet. Boy Beast Then shows up saying he is the fairy odd parent, Green Lighting then appears saying that he is the fairy odd parent and kicks Boy Beast out. When Ducky asks for wishes Green Lighting Fails at granting all of them, so Ducky throws him in the trash. Green Lighting deicides to become the Fairy Odd parent of Boy Beast who is crying because no one cares about him. Green Lighting grants him tons of correct wishes which annoys Ducky who beats up Green Lighting, Which causes her to become less popular on the Popular list. Ducky worried about becoming unpopular tries to think of something but is interrupted by Star who wants to hang out yall she rejects Star making her even less popular. Ducky continues to act like a jerk untill she is the least popular webkinz even less popular then Ruffy. Boy Beast tells Ducky that if she is nice then she would become popular. Ducky thinks for a very very very very long time about that. She comes out of deep thought and become nice to everyone which causes her to once again to be the most popular character. Old Guy Young Stuff TBA Furballs Day Outside TBA Dumb Commercial 2: Wire Shocker TBA Hard Love Part 1 TBA Hard Love Part 2 TBA Fat People! TBA Fat People 2!! TBA Fat People 3!!! TBA Peanut is Dumb TBA Dumb Commercial 4: The Boots TBA Tim's Father's Day TBA Thanksgiving's Little Tricks TBA Lemonade Stand TBA The Cheeky Monkey TBA 4th of July TBA Freddy is a Liar TBA Ugly Face's Crappiest Day Ever! TBA Fat People 4!!!! TBA A Sick Old Man Part 2: Philly on the Streets TBA A Sick Old Man Part 1: Titan's Yesterday Story TBA Blueberry's Crazy Day TBA Luigi and his Bally TBA Luigi and his Bally 2: The Contest for the Ball TBA The Evil Genie Part 1: Shadow's Temptation TBA The Evil Genie Part 2: The Tale of Super Harry TBA Play Part 1 TBA Play Part 2 TBA Play Part 3 TBA Play Part 4 TBA After the Webkinz Play TBA Nibble's Dream 2 TBA Musical Play Part 1 TBA Musical Play Part 2 TBA Musical Play Part 3 TBA Musical Play Part 4 TBA Holiday Fight Round 1 TBA Holiday Fight Round 2 TBA Holiday Fight Round 3 TBA Peekie and Cookie's Adventure TBA Everyone Steals From Peggle TBA Dumb Commercial 5: Wii Mote TBA Yippe's Hot Day TBA Ducky TBA Play Returns Part 1 TBA Play Returns Part 2 TBA Play Returns Part 3 TBA Xmas Party Part 1: The Guest Arrive TBA Xmas Party Part 2: A Merry Merry Fight TBA Xmas Party Part 3: Santa Arrives TBA Violence Play Part 1 TBA Violence Play Part 2 TBA Violence Play Part 3 TBA The Blueberry Pie TBA Dumb Commercial 6: McDonalds TBA The Super Power Story TBA Ducky is a Jerk 2 TBA Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving TBA Survivor Episode 1 Who Shot First? TBA Survivor Episode 2 Sleepy Time TBA Survivor Episode 3 You Got to Eat It TBA Survivor Episode 4 The Switchero TBA Hospital 8 TBA Hospital 9 TBA Cops TBA Rap Battles Cherry vs. Shadow TBA Hospital 10 Part 1 TBA Hospital 10 Part 2 TBA Adventure Part 1: The Ancient Town TBA Kissy Whissy 2: Valentine's Day TBA Sports Play Part 1 TBA Sports Play Part 2 TBA Sports Play Part 3 TBA Sports Play Part 4 TBA Sports Play Part 5 TBA Sports Play Part 7 TBA Sports Play Part 8 TBA Sports Play Part 9 TBA Hospital 2 Remade TBA Hospital 11 TBA Safari TBA Rock to Kiss 2: Reunion Tour TBA Love 2 TBA Ducky is a Jerk 3 TBA Mickey's Sick Halloween TBA Makeout 2 TBA Thanksgiving TBA Mickey's Crappy Christmas TBA Loopy Pug 2: The Gorilla Man Strikes Back TBA X Sonic Lifetime TBA Non-Cannon Stories Webkinz Horror Story Webkinz A Christmas Carol Webkinz Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone I: The Boy Who Lived Webkinz Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone II: The Vanishing Glass Webkinz Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone III: The Letters From No One Webkinz Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone IV: The Keeper of The Keys Webkinz Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone V: Diagon Alley Webkinz Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone VI: The Journey to Platform 9 3/4 Webkinz The Walking Dead Glenn's Death Webkinz Breaking BadCategory:Webkinz Category:Timeline